


Touch Me Not

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns the truth about his lost time. A sequel to Forget Me Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Not

## Touch Me Not

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Touch me Not 

"Mr. Luthor, I want to ask you once more if you're sure. This could cost you the sight in that eye." 

"I understand, Doctor. I've given you all the legal documents you asked for. I assure you I will not hold you responsible if that happens. Now please proceed." 

The doctor nodded and the mask was placed over Lex's mouth. "Count backward for me from one hundred." 

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight..." 

When Lex woke he was in the hospital bed. Clark was standing next to him. "Hello, Clark. What are you doing here?" 

"Cheryl told me you were having some sort of surgery. She wasn't sure what it was. Don't you think your wife should be aware of things like that?" 

"It was just a small cist, Clark, nothing for her to worry about. Or maybe I should say nothing that will make her a rich widow." 

"You're sure that you're okay?" 

"Yes, Clark. I don't need a rescue." 

"I worry." 

"No need. But I am still a bit hung over from the drugs. Can we get together later in the week?" 

"Okay, I'll let you rest." 

Lex watched Clark leave and then reached for the laptop that was on the table next to the bed. He'd just finished watching the footage for the third time when the doctor entered the room. 

"Mr. Luthor, how are you feeling? How's the vision?" 

"You've performed a miracle. The camera worked perfectly." 

"You've checked already?" 

"Yes, and as for the other, I think it's still working fine." 

"Let me just take a look." 

Lex sat quietly as the doctor flashed a light in his eyes. "Everything looks fine. Call me right away if you have any problems. I'd take it easy for a couple of days until you adjust." 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

Lex watched the stored file once more. He named it something that he knew no one would consider important. Then he closed down the lap top and rose to get dressed. He was home in time for dinner. 

* * *

Lex hadn't really noticed the missing time at first. It was an hour here and there so he thought he'd just been daydreaming or had fallen asleep. But lately the lost time had been getting longer and longer. He needed to find out what was happening. 

His attempts to bug his offices and home hadn't turned up anything. The surveillance files had all come up blank. In desperation, after losing an entire day, finding his body sore in places that hadn't been sore since his drug using days, he'd decided to experiment on himself with the newest spy technology that LexCorp was developing. 

It was almost two weeks later that he again lost time. When he woke Cheryl had frowned at him. 

"Clark delivered you home at about three a.m. He said the two of you had been staking out a story together. Where was the story, in a bathhouse?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Lex, if you and Clark are fucking just admit it. I've always known you didn't marry me for love. I'd have to be blind to miss the hungry way he looks at you. If it wasn't going on before, fine. But it wasn't the smell of a woman that was all over you when he brought you home." 

Lex had never considered that Clark might have something to do with the time he was losing. He'd been sure that it was some conspiracy on his father's part. Now...fuck! Not Clark. The only one he'd thought he could trust. 

"Cheryl, I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. I'll deed the country house to you and arrange an allowance until you remarry. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the reason for our break-up to yourself." 

He didn't add that her life expectancy might be shortened considerably if she outed Clark. He didn't much care what she said about him but he didn't want anyone looking too closely at Clark. He wasn't even sure why he was still protecting Clark. He needed time alone to see what had been stored on his lap top. 

Cheryl was packed and out of the penthouse in less than an hour. Lex took the laptop into his library. He poured a generous glass of scotch, lit the fire and then sat down. Using the well-encrypted pass codes he opened the file. 

It was strange seeing Superman enter his office and march over to his desk. It was even stranger when Superman demanded that he go with him. He watched the ground as he was flown to the fortress. Once they had touched down Superman twirled, transforming into Clark Kent. 

Lex paused the playback and emptied the glass. He went for a refill before he resumed watching. The glass was forgotten as he watched Clark put the moves on him. The story of how he'd been in love with Lex forever, how he couldn't hide anymore, and then the apologies for not telling him sooner. 

He had to get another drink before he watched the sex. It was almost like having it happen to him right then, since the playback was from the spy-cam in his own eye. 

When the kiss came and his eyes closed in sleep he almost shut it down but then he heard. 

"I love you so much, Lex. You're probably going to hate me but I'm taking you home still stinking of me. I hope it drives that bitch away." 

He waited to see if Clark had said anything else but the next sound was Cheryl's voice as Clark brought him home. Clark had made his story sound as much like a lie as possible. No wonder Cheryl had been so furious. 

Lex shut down his computer. And then went to get another drink. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about this. He loved Clark, too. Always had. But this was underhanded; hell it was little better than rape. The thought he wouldn't acknowledge was the betrayal he was feeling over Clark robbing him of the memories of what happened. That was the worst betrayal of all. 

He couldn't trust Clark, or Superman. Lex felt truly alone for the first time in a very long time. 

The end 


End file.
